Full Moon
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Carson simply loves IOH. This is the story of her life with her friends Jewels, Naomi, Lisa, Ernie, Danny, and Shawn. Plus theres a new boy named Vic with odd white hair. Could their hatred blosom into something like love? Probably not. AU ChelseaXVaughn
1. Chapter 1

'So what now? I don't know anything about being a father.'

I sighed. You'd think that with a three and a half month old baby (where four months was a year) and he'd be use to it by now. Stupid Vaughn. He'd said the same thing since the day Aiden was born. Stupid Vaughn.

"What's wrong?" My friend, Jewels, asked as she sat beside me on the bus.

I looked up at my blonde friend in her knee length blue jean shorts and white cowgirl button up shirt. She had her hair pulled back today, like usual. Her boyfriend, Ernest, sat in the seat in front of us. His red hair laying down in his face and his face pulled into a shy smile. Ernie's sister, Naomi, sat beside him after roughly shoving him closely to the window.

"Move over, Dork," She hissed in an annoyed sisterly manor.

Julie sighed and gave Ernie a smile before turning back to me. "So, what's the matter?"

"Vaughn is getting on my nerves again. Maybe I shouldn't have married him this game. Maybe I should have married Shea again. He's so cute."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "You playing that stupid New Moon game again?"

"It's Harvest Moon. New Moon is the second book in the Twilight series. You of all people should know that."

I personally wasn't a big fan of the Twilight series, but, to each her own.

I talked to Aiden one last time before saving my game and turning it off. I loved vides games. Mainly things like Mario Kart, Harvest Moon, and Sonic. I just loved that little blue hedgehog that blew people up. I'd love a blow a few of my enemies up, so I just imagine Rachel Carter's face whenever the boss blows up.

Of course, I loved Harvest Moon as well. Vaughn had always been my favorite bachelor, but Shea was so cute, and Denny was so funny, and Elliot was so sweet, that I never got around to marrying the white-haired animal dealer. Now that I finally had, I was regretting it. Oh god! I sound like my mother!

The bus pulled into the parking lot and we all piled off. Naomi, Jewels, and I walked towards the library so we could finish are homework (who in their right mind does homework at home?) when our other friend Lisa ran up to us with the giddy expression that seemed glued to her face.

"Gooooood Morrrrrninggggg!" She sang. Lisa had dreams of being a pop singer. I'd tell her out loud, but she wasn't very good. She was taking lessons, but in five years she hadn't gotten any better. "Hey, have any of you seen Daniel?"

Daniel was another of our friends. He and Lisa had been on-and-off for the last four years. He must have been coming up behind us because she started straitening out her glittery outfit and running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Mornin' everyone," Danny said coming up to us. He had dark skin (probably one large tan from all his weekend fishing trips to the beach. I wonder how white his skin is under those shorts, but I don't dare imagine. Lisa would probably guess what I was thinking and get mad at me) and dark brown hair that was usually pulled back with a purple bandana.

"Morning, Danny," Jewels and I said together. Naomi just nodded in acknowledgement.

Lisa blushed and covered her cheeks as if that wasn't totally obvious, but Danny didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, have you girls heard about the new guy?"

"What new guy?" Jewels asked.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know his name, but he's got white hair."

"Is he old?" Lisa asked.

"No, he's younger than Carson."

Everyone looked at me (the youngest of the group) and got a devious smile on their faces.

"No," I told them as I started walking away.

"But Carson!" Lisa whined.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. They were always trying to set me up with every guy my age that didn't yet know about my past. Maybe hoping he'd get to like me before he heard about it.

Jewels ran up and walked silently beside me. She waited until we reached the library to talk. "Why don't you ever want to go out with anyone?" She asked.

"Because whether they start to like me or not, they always think I'm a freak."

"It's not that bad, Carson. Really."

"Oh yeah? Have you ever met another person that was dead before?"

"Well… no. But it's not your fault! Your boat sank and you drowned but they brought you back to life. Personally, I'm glad they were able to revive you. I knew about it before I met you and I still became your best friend, didn't I?"

"I-," I was interrupted when someone ran into me. We both tumbled to the floor side-by-side (because when you run into people in real life you fall down really hard and none of the romantic landing on top of each other thing. Oh no, no. Not like in movies). "Hey!" I exclaimed sitting up and rubbing my sore bottom. "Watch where you're going! Are you blind or something!"

I looked over and was shocked to see a head of bright white hair. The owner of the hair just looked at me bored-ly. "Heh," He mumbled before standing up, not bothering to be a gentleman and help me up.

I pushed myself up and waving my fist at him like my grandma does when the neighborhood kids get on her property. "Yeah, same to you pal!" I called after him.

Jewels tried to hide her laughter, but really wasn't too good at it. "Are you okay, Carson?" She asked trying, but failing, to sound concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get started on this homework, kay?"

She nodded and walked off. I gathered my stuff and prepared to follow her, but saw a piece of paper on the ground that wasn't mine. I picked it up and looked at it.

It looked like the homework we had in Mrs. Watt's (the science teacher) class. At the top there was a name.

Vic Dealer.

\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.

**Heya! Hope you like the first chapter of Full Moon! The next chapter should be up in week, depending on if I get at least three reviews!!! Comments, complaints, snide remarks? No flames though! Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Then, you put in the sulfur, blah, blah, blah, and the smoke should be a blue color because the blah in the blah should ignite with the blah of the blah, blah, blah."

That's basically all I heard in chemistry class. Ms. Watts was a pretty lady and she was one of the only teachers that actually acted like she wanted you to succeed in life. She was my favorite teacher, but I hated her class.

"Carson!" Jewels hissed quietly as I sat barely awake in class. "Ms. Watts is looking at you. Wake up."

"Carson Farmer!" Ms. Watts called in her high pitched cheery voice. "I'm so glad that you stayed up all last night studying like I hope you did, but could you maybe wait to sleep in a different class? Preferably Mrs. Wilson's. She made fun of my split ends this morning."

I grinned at her sleepily. "Don't worry Ms. Watts. I sleep in her class too. The only difference is that hers is boring as hell."

"Hey! No cursing in my classroom unless there's absolute need. I'll excuse it this time just because you were using it to describe that frump of woman's class. Are you ready for the test tomorrow, Carson?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

She sighed and became all seriousness. That worried me. Ms. Watts was never serious unless she was arguing with Mrs. Wilson (the art teacher).

"Carson. You're barely passing this class. You know I love ya, but I'm gonna keep nagging you until you find a way to bring up your grades. Now, I can set up an extra credit assignment or two, but I want you to sign up for tutoring."

"Eh? But I don't want to sit around getting yelled at be a science geek all afternoon!"

"I'll make sure I pick out one that won't yell at you, kay?"

I sighed but nodded and laid my head back on my desk. "Since this class is almost over, I'll start raising my grade tomorrow."

Jewel shook her head, but smiled. No matter what, I could always make people laugh and I took great pride in that. "My god, Carson," She said sounding exasperated. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Let me sleep?"

*****************************

Jewel and her mother owned an store that sold supplies for the many farms that could be found near our town. I happened to live on one with my older brother.

Since Naomi and her families shipping business resided next door, the three of us would often spend the day together at her house on Saturdays. While Ernie and Jewels were in the bedroom snogging, and Naomi was in the bathroom gagging at the thought of them snogging, I was in the kitchen hanging out with Fran, Ernie and Naomi's mother.

She was humming to herself as she baked and I ate a piece of the cake she baked two days ago. That woman was always baking something. She was a wonderful person. She was the kind of person you could easily admire and respect, but she wasn't the kind of person I wanted to grow up to be.

I don't think I could survive as a stay at mom. Not only would I probably kill myself trying to cook, but I'd probably be so bored that I'd jump off my roof just to get some adrenaline pumping.

Nope. I wanted to be a workingwoman. I was going for either a C.E.O. of a top company that had something to do with animals or work on the family farm. My brother had just finished taking his online college classes and after I was eighteen and could legally live alone, he was gone. Therefore, the farm was probably gonna be what I chose.

The door opened and in walked a small bald man I knew to be Naomi and Ernie's grandfather, Thomas. He grinned at me dramatically.

"Why heeeellllooo, Carson! How's the farm?"

"It's fine Mr. King. Little Dingy just had her babies."

"I still can't believe a fragile little cow like her could handle giving birth to twin calves." He said shaking her head. "Glad she did though. Would have been a shame to see the poor girl not make it. IS she doing well? And the babies?"

I nodded. "Yes she's fine. She went outside with the other cows this morning. The babies are good two. We don't let them out just yet, but you should have seen them romping around the barn yesterday."

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but then, my cell phone went off. "Ah-." He paused.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. King. Could you excuse me for a second?" He nodded and I answered my phone. "Hullo?"

"Hey, Carson! How's your Saturday?"

"It's fine Ms. Watts. How's yours?"

"It's good, it's good. And you know that you can call me Crystal when we're not in school."

"I know. Sorry."

She sneezed loudly, then sniffed and continued talking. "No need to apologize. I'm sorry that I just sneezed in your ear. I think I' coming down with a little cold. Anyway, I found you a good tutor. He's kind of quiet, but he's passing my class with flying colors and was an A student in his old school too. I was wondering if you could come down to Lance's Diner and meet with him this afternoon? Let's say…. Three-ish?"

"Three-ish sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Carson Farmer. See you later, Alligator."

I hung out my phone and looked at Thomas looking at me oldly. "You're teacher has your phone number?" He asked.

"She's twenty-one and acts like a little kid. Somehow we became good friends."

"With your teacher? Back in my day blah, blah, blah, had to walk miles to school up hill both ways. I was never a friend with any of my teachers. We blah respected our elders blah, blah too much to have a blah friendly conversation."

"That's such a nice story, Mr. King, but I need to go. Could you tell Jewels, Ernie and Naomi I've gone? Thanks! I'll see you later!" And then I made a run for it.

*****************************

Lance's Diner was tied for the hottest place to be on Rainy Island. Tied with the café that resided next door of course. Lance had the best food on the island and was always telling me new recipes to give to Fran.

He smiled at me as I walked in. "Heya Carson. What brings you here on this fine Saturday? Where's Jewels? I hardly ever see you two without the other."

"She's at Ernie's house making out. I'm meeting Crystal and some tutor she picked out for me."

He nodded. "She called and asked me to reserve her favorite table. She said she's be here soon."

"Thanks Lance. Hey, can I have an order of French fries? Yours are always amazing."

He beamed. "I'd be delighted, Carson. You want me to put it on Crystal's tab?"

"Yes please. If she's gonna drag me away form my friends on a Saturday to do school stuff she should at least treat me to some fries. Don't you think?"

"Couldn't agree more," He chuckled. "Go on and sit down. I'll bring them to you when they're done."

"Kay, thanks!"

As soon as I sat down, in walks Ms. Crystal Watts and behind someone I never expected.

"Hello Cars-."

"YOU!" I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet, causing my chair to fall back to the floor.

My tutor jumped. "Me what?" He asked.

"You're that boy that ran into me and didn't even apologize!"

His eyes suddenly showed some recognition. "Yeah, I remember you. You're that girl who screams like some old lady."

"Hey!"

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Good! You two know each other. Carson, this is your new tutor, Vic Dealer. Vic this is Carson Farmer. I'm sure you two will be good friends!"

Over my dead body….


End file.
